Rain
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai hujan, yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan untuk melakuan sesuatu jika hujan turun.. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai Hujan.. Sampai suatu hari, disaat ia membawa Baekhyun bermain, ia menemukan kejanggalan pada Baekhyun yang akan merasakan sesak dengan kulit memerah pada wajahnya, disaat matahari terik.. CHANBAEK/TWOSHOOT
1. Chapter 1

_ Rain _

Pairing : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance / Supranatural

Rate : T

Warning : BOY X BOY, BOYSLOVE, AU, OOC, Alur suka2, TWOsHOOT!  
.

.

.

.  
/ **/ Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ JANGAN DIBACA! /**  
.

.

.

.  
 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**  
.

.

.

.  
××× Happy Reading ×××

 _ZRASHHH_

"Yak! Seharusnya Yoora-nona tidak memintaku pergi keluar hanya untuk membeli camilan! Aishhh, dinginnya!" runtuk Chanyeol, kedinginan. Sial! Seharusnya ia tahu jika sekarang sudah memasuki musim penghujan, tapi dengan bodohnya ia tidak membawa payung, ditambah ia hanya memakai kemeja tipis yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"HATSUUU!" Chanyeol bergidik dingin, ketika hembusan angin menerpa kulitnya. Tubuhnya ia rapatkan pada pohon besar dibelakangnya yang menjadi tempatnya berteduh. "HATSUU!" dengan gemas, Chanyeol menggosok hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari lubang hidungnya. Chanyeol benar-benar meruntuki nasib sialnya yang menimpa dirinya hari ini. Dimulai ia bangun kesiangan yang membuatnya datang terlambat kekampus, nilai ulangan yang buruk, hingga ia sekarang terjebak ditengah hujannya deras serta angin kencang, yang membuatnya harus berteduh dibawah pohon besar. Jika saja Kakak perempuannya tidak mengancam akan memblockir kartu ATM-nya, mungkin ia masih bergelung dibalik selimut hangatnya. Bukan terjebak hujan seperti ini!

Tanpa Chanyeol Sadari, sepasang kaki mungil dan putih tengah menghampirinya dengan langkah ringan. Bahkan kaki indah itu tidak memakai alas kaki untuk melindungi kakinya dari benda-benda yang mungkin akan melukainya. Kedua manik cokelatnya yang bening, memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok pria jangkung didepannya. Kepala mungilnya memiring kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba menelisik lebih dalam paras pria tersebut. Seutas senyum riang menghiasi bibir mungilnya, dengan kedua tangannya letiknya saling meremas senang.

Baru saja hendak menyapa pria asing didepannya, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu membalikkan badannya, dan menatap sosok mungil berparas cantik itu dengan kerutan dalam pada halisnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya, mengundang tatapan kebingungan dari sosok mungil itu. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk lebih mendekati sosok asing tersebut. Dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau sosok didekatnya makhluk tercantik yang pernah ia temui.

Lihatlah, sosok cantik itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil hanya diterlapisi kemeja tipis berwarna putih, serta celana pendek hitamnya yang memperlihatkan kaki ramping putihnya. Belum lagi sorot mata polos, dengan bibir ranum tipisnya, dan hidung mungilnya. Lengkap sudah sosok asing ini membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki sosok tersebut.

"Kau.. Malaikatkah?" tanyanya, ragu. Sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi tembam putihnya, dan bisa Chanyeol rasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya permukaan kulit itu. Hanya saja...

"Kau kedinginan? Astaga, kulitmu sangat dingin!" serunya, mengira sosok itu kedinginan. Dan dengan segera ia menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Apa ini sudah hangat untukmu?" tanyanya, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sosok itu terkejut akan perlakuan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan pria asing itu padanya. Hanya saja ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalar ditubuhnya, membuatnya membalas pelukan itu. Dan senyumannya semakin melebar, merasa sangat nyaman dengan pelukan ini.

"Tidakkah hujan akan mereda? Ini sudah hampir 2 jam aku terjebak disini" gerutu Chanyeol yang mulai jengah dan bosan menunggu hujan reda hanya dengan berdiam diri dibawah pohon besar, bersama sesosok pria mungil disampingnya yang bahkan sejak tadi terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

"Kau tidak suka hujan?" sebuah suara yang amat lembut nan merdu, keluar dari pria mungil itu, seraya menatap sendu pria disampingnya, yang kini memfokuskan pandangan matanya kearah dirinya.

"K-kau bisa bicara? Aish, kupikir kau bisu" sungut Chanyeol, sedikit sebal. Sebab sejak tadi ketika ia berusaha bertanya pada sosok itu, hanya dibalas gelengan ataupun senyuman, yang sialnya sangat manis.

"Maaf, tadi aku gugup saat tiba-tiba kamu memelukku" jelasnya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya, dan dengan gugup ia berdahem pelan. Dalam hati ia meruntuki sikapnya yang dengan seenaknya memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Maafkan aku" lirihnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, tidak apa" sahut pria mungil itu, seraya tersenyum senang.

"Namamu siapa? Dan.. apa kamu tidak kedinginan hanya memakai kemeja setipis itu?" tanya Chanyeol, penasaran.

"Um-namaku Baekhyun.. Aku tidak kedinginan sama sekali.. Sebab aku sangat menyukai ketika hujan mengenai kulitku yang hanya berbalut kemeja tipis ini" tutur Baekhyun, menengadahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menampung air hujan yang turun dari sela-sela lebatnya daun.

"Apa kau gila? Dengan kau berpakaian seperti itu, apa kau tidak takut dilecehkan orang? Umm-jujur saja, bajumu sangat tipis dan seksi sekali" ucap Chanyeol, mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah lain, begitu Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Begitukah?" gumam Baekhyun, memperbaiki poninya yang sempat terbawa angin. "Kau orang yang baik ya" sambungnya, mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Aku? Orang baik?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias menjawabnya, "A-hahaha tidak juga. Aku tidak s-sebaik itu" dengan gugup Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Hujannya sudah reda. Kau tidak pulang?" pertanyaan Baekhyun kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Eh? Rasa-rasanya tadi hujannya masih deras" gumamnya, sedikit bingung.

"Tidak. Hujannya memang sedari tadi sudah mereda kok. Kaunya saja yang tidak sadar" jelas Baekhyun, yang dibalas tatapan penuh keraguan.

"Err-begitukah? Hahaha, sepertinya aku terlalu senang mengajakmu berbincang, hingga lupa suasana" ujar Chanyeol, yang disambut senyuman lembut Baekhyun.

"Kamu senang berbincang denganku?" tanya Baekhyun, sungkan.

"Tentu saja. Oh iya, rumahmu dimana? Ayo, aku antar kamu pulang" ajak Chanyeol, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Baekhyun yang hanya termenung memperhatikan tangannya.

"Umm-aku pulang sendiri saja" gumam Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa akan penolakan itu.

"Kenapa? aku bawa motor. Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai kerumah dengan selamat, tanpa membuat dirimu terancam dilecehkan dijalan nanti" Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, merasa lucu dengan kekhawatirannya. "Kenapa malah tertawa? Apa ucapanku salah?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak suka.

Tersenyum lembut, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ucapanmu tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja aku senang dengan sikap perhatianmu. Kau pulanglah, sebelum hujan turun lagi. Aku masih mau disini" tuturnya, disambut helaan nafas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Hanya saja, dimana aku bisa menemuimu, Baekhyun? Yahh, aku boleh bertemu denganmu lagi, kan?" ujar Chanyeol, penuh harap.

"Tentu. Temui saja aku disini. Setiap sore aku main ditempat ini" sahut Baekhyun, tersenyum geli melihat wajah antusias yang diperlihatkan sepasang mata bulat pria didepannya.

"Baiklah, jika begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Dan ingat, berhati-hatilah. Banyak pasang mata yang akan melirikmu dengan nakal. Dan, jangan pulang terlalu larut. Aku duluan, Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol, mulai melangkah pergi menuju motornya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh tadi. Diikuti sepasang mata sipit yang memperhatikan punggung lebarnya. Akan tetapi, disaat baru melangkah beberapa jarak, Chanyeol kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang menatap bingung dirinya.

"Aku baru ingat, aku belum memberitahumu namaku" tuturnya, menggaruk tengkuknya, malu. Baru menyadari sikap bodohnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Sampai ketemu besok, Baek" dan dengan sekali lambaian tangan yang penuh semangat. Chanyeol pun benar-benar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya termenung seorang diri dibawah pohon.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun, seraya menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit yang masih dipenuhi awan gelap.  
.

.

.

.  
Semenjak hari itu, Chanyeol benar menepati janjinya untuk menemui Baekhyun yang selalu senantiasa menunggunya dibawah pohon besar tersebut seorang diri. Dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang dikenakannya masihlah kemeja berbahan tipis, hanya saja warnanya berbeda-beda tiap harinya. Sampe akhirnya Chanyeol menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun sangatlah menyukai kemeja tipis seperti itu. Walau itu sangat memanjakan matanya. Tetap saja, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat kemolekan tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya diperuntukkan untuknya.

"Makanlah ini. Selagi masih panas" ujar Chanyeol, menyerahkan cup ramen yang dibelinya ditoko sebrang. Baekhyun menerimanya, seraya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya.

"Baek, tidakkah ada tempat lain yang bisa kita kunjungi untuk bertemu? Sudah sebulan pohon besar ini menjadi tempat bertemu kira. Tidakkah, kamu ingin bertemu disuatu tempat lain? Seperti kafe? Atau tidak taman bermain?" tanya Chanyeol, menyeruput nikmat ramen ditangannya.

Baekhyun sejenak menghentikan acara makannya. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus cup ramen ditangannya, seraya mengaduk-aduk ramen tersebut tanpa minat. "Aku.. bisa sih" gumamnya, sangat lirih nyaris tidak terdengar oleh telinga lebar Chanyeol. "Kamu memang ingin janjian dimana?" lanjutnya, bertanya.

"Itu terserahmu. Kamu bisa menentukan tempat yang kau inginkan" sahut Chanyeol, memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang semakin hari terlihat menawan dan indah untuk dipandang.

"Jika itu maumu. Bagaimana jika kamu mengantar aku ke tempat yang kamu sebut taman bermain itu" seru Baekhyun, mengejutkan Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba terlihat antusias.

"Kenapa kalimat yang kau gunakan, seakan kau tidak pernah mengenal taman bermain?" kekeh Chanyeol, geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan pria mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun sedikit memajukkan bibirnya, sebal. Mendengar ejekkan Chanyeol. "Memang aku tidak pernah kesana kok" jujurnya, kembali mengejutkan Chanyeol dari tawa gelinya.

"Kau.. serius?" tanyanya, ragu. Yang benar saja ada orang yang belum pernah mendatangi atau parahnya tidak mengenal taman bermain. Memangnya Baekhyun hidup didunia purba?

"Benar kok" angguk Baekhyun pelan, "Jadi tidak mengantarku kesana?" tanyanya, sedikit kesal dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol padanya.

Berdahem pelan. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hanya saja pakailah pakaian yang sopan, Baek. Kamu tidak inginkan orang-orang menatapmu aneh? Ah, tepatnya menatap nafsu dirimu" ujarnya, yang disambut anggukkan mengerti Baekhyun.

"Baiklah jika begitu, besok bersiaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu disini jam 9 pagi" sambungnya, sukses mengundang senyuman gembira Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Yeol" gumam Baekhyun, meremas erat sendok plastik ditangannya.

"Semoga besok tidak hujan" bisik Chanyeol, menengadah ke langit yang tengah menurunkan gemericik hujan.

"Memang kenapa jika hujan?" tanya Baekhyun, yang rupanya mendengar bisikkan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Tentu saja agar bermainnya nyaman. Bagaimana pun juga bermain disaat turun hujan sangat merepotkan. Tidak akan ada banyak permainan yang bisa kita naiki jika hujan" terang Chanyeol, kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Mengabaikan tatapan sendu Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Merepotkan ya" bisik Baekhyun, sangat pelan. Bahkan bisikkannya tertutupi oleh gemericik air hujan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, yang ternyata tertangkap oleh telinga lebarnya.

"Ah tidak ada. Aku hanya berkata pasti besok hari yang menyenangkan untukku" tutur Baekhyun, tersenyum riang. Sukses mengundang kekeh geli Chanyeol, yang segera mendaratkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap sayang surai hitam Baekhyun.  
.

.

.

.Chanyeol pikir dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Sebab, disaat ia berharap dan berdo'a agar tidak turun hujan dihari pentingnya. Nyatanya, hujan. Dan ia berpikir untuk membatalkan niatannya yang ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke taman bermain, serta memilih Kafe yang akan menjadi tempat bertemu mereka kali ini. Hanya saja begitu melihat wajah gembira dan antusias yang Baekhyun keluarkan sesampainya mobil miliknya terparkir didekat Baekhyun yang nyatanya sudah menunggu dirinya. Chanyeol mana tega mengurungkan janjinya.

Chanyeol tidak kuasa mengulum senyuman dibibir kissablenya melihat pakaian yang digunakan Baekhyun hari ini. Memang bukan sesuatu yang mewah, tapi setidaknya kaus serta jaket tipis, juga celana jeans panjang itu jauh lebih baik daripada kemeja tipis yang dipadukan celana pendek yang selalu digunakan Baekhyun selama ini.

"Semangat sekali" komentarnya, setelah Baekhyun mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

Terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk menyetir mobil. "Ini kali pertamaku pergi ke taman bermain. Dan aku sangat antusias, Yeol" serunya, semangat. Disambut kekehan geli Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah jika kamu senang. Hanya saja, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menaiki banyak permainan ditengah turunnya hujan" jelas Chanyeol, sedikit menyesalkan cuaca yang tidak mendukung hari baiknya.

"Tidak apa. Itu bukan masalah" sahut Baekhyun cepat, mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagian, aku tidak begitu antusias pada permainan yang ada disana" lanjutnya, mengundang tatapan bingung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya, merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat janggal. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng riang, lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mulai memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalanan raya disampingnya. Mencoba merekam jelas tiap pemandangan kota yang tersaji didepannya, dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memori otaknya.

Sesampainya ditaman bermain Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil, dan tanpa memperdulikan badannya yang diguyur hujan ringan, Baekhyun menatap berbinar gerbang megah taman bermain didepannya. Chanyeol dengan tergesa turun dari mobil begitu melihat Baekhyun berdiam diri diluar, tanpa mau mencari tempat berteduh. Dengan menenteng payung bening ditangannya yang sudah terbuka, Chanyeol pun memayungi Baekhyun yang merenggut tidak senang.

"Kau ini bodoh ya! Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" omelnya, menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan calon kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, Yeol~ Kau ini berlebihan sekali" renggut Baekhyun, memajukan kedua belah bibirnya, sebal. Akan tetapi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, melihat sikap keras kepala pria mungil tersebut.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk kedalam" ajaknya, menggenggam jemari mungil pucat itu, untuk memasuki taman bermain.

"Wahh, jadi ini yang namanya taman bermain?" gumam Baekhyun kagum, kedua matanya sibuk berkeliaran kesana kemari, guna melihat tempat yang asing baginya ini. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ocehan lelaki mungilnya.

"Ayo, kau ingin menaiki wahana apa, Baek?" tanyanya, menggenggam jemari mungil tersebut, dan membawanya berkeliling taman bermain. Dalam hati Chanyeol bersyukur sebab hujan yang tengah turun saat ini tidak begitu besar seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja gerimis masih senantiasa membasahi bumi, dan menurutnya itu tidak masalah. Apalagi kini baik ia maupun Baekhyun sudah mengenakan topi yang akan membuat kepala mereka terlindungi dari hujan gerimis. Dan ia yakin, beberapa jam kedepan panas matahari akan ia rasakan. Sehingga hari bermain mereka akan terasa menyenangkan, dan tidak terganggu oleh rintikan air hujan.

"Aku ingin menaiki mainan itu" tunjuk Baekhyun, diikuti tatapan bingung Chanyeol, yang ternyata Roller Coaster. Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh geli, mengetahui jika pria mungilnya memang tidak pernah mengenal dunia taman bermain.

"Itu namanya Roller Coaster, Baek" tuturnya, memberitahu. "Jika begitu, ayo kita kesana" ajaknya, kembali menarik lembut tangan putih Baekhyun menuju permainan yang tadi diinginkan pemuda mungil itu.  
.

.

.

.  
"Ini minumlah" ujar Chanyeol, memberikan segelas minuman dingin kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat kehausan. Bibir kissablenya senantiasa mengulum senyum, melihat betapa rakusnya Baekhyun meminum minumannya.

"Apa kegiatan tadi menguras tenagamu? Kau terlihat kepayahan sekali, Baek" ejeknya, yang ditanggapi kesal Baekhyun.

"Ini kan pertama untukku bermain sejauh ini. Dan juga, cuaca sekarang cukup panas. Aku benci panas" keluh Baekhyun, mengipasi tubuhnya yang mulai dipenuhi peluh.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah halisnya, mendengar keluhan aneh pria didepannya. "Kau benci panas? Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan, Baek? Mungkin maksudmu disini kamu tidak menyukai, bukan membenci" koreksinya, seraya ikut meminum jus miliknya.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku memang benci panas" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, jemarinya masih sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya, membuat Chanyeol tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ya, ampun, wajahmu sampai memerah seperti itu, Baek" seru Chanyeol, meraih sapu tangannya, dan mulai mengusap lembut kening berkeringat Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun bertalu kencang, menerima perlakuan lembut Chanyeol padanya. Pipinya semakin bersemu hingga kekuping, ketika dengan telatennya Chanyeol mengusap keringatnya di kening juga lehernya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa kena panas?" tanyanya, yang diangguki pelan Baekhyun. "Astaga, jika begitu ayo kita masuk mobil. Kau akan merasa nyaman dengan AC yang akan aku nyalakan didalamnya" dan setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali menggenggam jemari berkeringat Baekhyun untuk membawanya kedalam mobilnya.

"M-maaf ya, Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun, merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan pria jangkung itu. Andai saja matahari tidak bersinar terik, mungkin ia bisa lebih lama bertahan. Lagian, bukankah sekarang masih musim penghujan? Kenapa matahari sangat terik sekali bersinarnya? Sial, semoga tubuhnya tidak tumbang disini.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Baek? Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, sebab tidak tahu sama sekali jika kau sensitif terhadap matahari. Maafkan, aku" ujar Chanyeol, penuh sesal. Tatapan matanya bertambah khawatir begitu telinganya mendengar deru nafas tidak teratur yang keluar dari sepasang bibir pucat Baekhyun.

"Baek?" panggilnya, disaat Baekhyun malah terdiam diri, seraya memegang dadanya kuat. "Astaga, Baek? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, mulai panik, ketika tubuh mungil itu oleng kedepan. Yang untungnya tertangkap oleh kedua lengannya, dan langsung membopoh tubuh lemah itu kedalam mobilnya. Dinyalakannya AC mobilnya sampai pada volume maksimal. Berharap dengan tindakannya ini Baekhyun sedikit merasa nyaman. Walau resikonya, ia yang akan sakit, mengingat tempratur suhunya sangatlah dingin. Ingat, Chanyeol tidak suka dingin.

"B-bawa aku hhh p-pulang, Yeol" lirih Baekhyun, dengan kedua mata yang senantiasa tertutup rapat. Kursi penumpang yang didudukinya sudah didatarkan oleh Chanyeol. Berharap Baekhyun bisa beristirahat dalam tidurnya.

"B-baiklah.. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bertahanlah, Baek" pintanya, mengecup kening berkeringat Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat khawatir akan kondisi Baekhyun yang terlihat memprihatinkan. Ditambah dengan keringat Baekhyun yang semakin keluar banyak, sampai-sampai baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun terlihat sangat basah. Padahal AC yang dinyalakan olehnya, sangatlah dingin. Tapi, sepertinya itu sangat tidak berpengaruh banyak pada sosok mungil itu.

"Bersabarlah, Baek" gumamnya, mengusap sayang pipi berkeringat itu.

"T-turunkan hhh s-saja aku d-didekat p-pohon t-tadi hhh" ujar Baekhyun, dengan susah payah. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan rasa panas yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, dengan sepasang bibir tipis yang perlahan membiru.

"A-apa? Kenapa harus disana? Kenapa tidak ke rumah mu saja, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan sesekali melirik Baekhyun. Hatinya mencelos sakit melihat tersiksanya Baekhyun, "Astaga, Baek! Sebenarnya kamu sakit apa, hm? A-atau aku bawa kamu ke rumah sakit saja? Ah ya, aku akan membawa kamu ke rumah sakit!" seru Chanyeol, baru menyadari akan kebodohannya. Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah tidak terpikirkan sampai kesana?

Baekhyun melotot horror, ketika mendengar penuturan pria disampingnya. Secara tergesa ia mendudukkan diri, mengakibatkan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. "J-jangan! A-aku mohon, jangan b-bawa aku k-kesana" pintanya, menarik lemah jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kondisimu-"

" Please, t-turunkan saja aku d-dibawah p-pohon. P-percayalah, a-aku akan b-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun, memotong protesan Chanyeol.

"Ck, baiklah" dengam sedikit tidak rela, Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti permintaan Baekhyun. Diinjaknya pedal gas, agar laju mobilnya kian cepat, dan Baekhyun segera mendapatkan penanganan dengan baik.  
.

.

.

.  
"Baekhyun? Sudah sampai" kata Chanyeol, menepuk pelan wajah memerah Baekhyun, yang nyatanya hanya dijawab ringisan lirih dari sepasang bibir membiru itu.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Sebuah ketukan pada kaca mobilnya, menarik perhatian Chanyeol, dan diluar sana telah berdiri dua sosok pria yang menatap dirinya datar. Segera saja Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya, dan mendapati sorot tajam mengarah pada dirinya, yang dilayangkan salah satu sosok jangkung tersebut.

"Kami ingin membawa Baekhyun" ujar datar sosok jangkung itu, yang berkata pada maksud kedatangannya.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, membuat Chanyeol segera melirik pria mungil yang tengah kesakitan disampingnya.

"Kalian.. Siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Cepat buka pintunya, kami harus segera membawa Baekhyun secepatnya" imbuh sosok lainnya, yang dimana terselip nada khawatir didalamnya.

"B-baiklah" dengan segera Chanyeol membuka pintu bagian Baekhyun berada, yang dimana sosok jangkung itu segera membawa tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

Setelahnya, tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sibuk meminta agar dirinya ikut melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Kedua sosok itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mengabaikan jeritan kesal dan marah yang keluar dari suara barithon Chanyeol.

"Sial!" makinya, kesal karena tidak diberi izin untuk menemani sang pujaan. "Baekhyun" gumamnya, berdo'a agar kondisi Baekhyun segera membaik setelah dibawa oleh sosok asing itu.  
.

.

.

.  
_ TBC _

R

i

v

i

e

w

Please *w*


	2. Chapter 2

_ Rain _

Pairing : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance / Science-Fiction(Sci-Fi)

Rate : T

Warning : BOY X BOY, BOYSLOVE, AU, OOC, Alur suka2 dll

.

.  
a/n: Mohon maaf aku ubah genrenya.. soalnya aku nanya sama senior author mengenai 'termasuk jenis ff ku ini' dan dia bilang katanya termasuk sci-fi hehehe

.

.

.

/ / Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.  
××× Happy Reading ×××

Ceklek

Seseorang terlihat berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar rawat 'khusus', yang mana terdapat seorang pria mungil tengah terbaring lemah disebuah akuarium berbentuk tabung kaca besar berisi air. Berbagai kabel listrik yang tersambung dengan berbagai alat juga komputer, menempel apik pada tubuh telajang itu. Sedangkan, dikepalanya terdapat sebuah alat berbentuk helm, dan selang oksigen dimulut kecil itu.

Dengan perlahan sosok jangkung itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pucat dan dingin sosok tersebut. Kedua matanya langsung memancarkan kesedihan, dan kekhawatiran mengetahui kondisi yang sempat dialami pria mungil-nya beberapa jam lalu. Kris, sosok jangkung itu, benar-benar dibuat khawatir mendapati 'adik'nya dalam keadaan kritis. Andai saja, ia bisa lebih tegas bersikap, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan berada ditabung dengan berbagai alat yang menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya.

"Maafkan, Hyung, sayang. Hyung belum bisa menyempurnakan dirimu, sehingga kau akan merasakan sakit jika terkena teriknya mentari. Maafkan, Hyung" bisiknya, Mengecup lembut pipi pucat itu, tidak perduli jika wajahnya harus basah terkena air 'khusus', Kris tetap mendaratkan wajahnya, dan mencium sayang pipi itu.

"Bertahanlah, Hyung janji akan membuatmu lebih sempurna lagi. Bertahanlah, demi Hyung. Hyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu, lagi" sambungnya, tersenyum teduh kearah sosok tertidur itu.

"Oh, kau disini rupanya" sebuah suara lain mengintrupsi dirinya, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" lanjutnya, mencoba menarik perhatian sosok didepannya yang masih terpaku pada 'pasien'nya.

"Aps kau sudah menemukan solusinya, Minseok-ie?" tanya Kris, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari sang adik.

Memijat pelipisnya pelan, Minseok memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam kantung jas Dokternya. "Maaf, Kris. Aku sedang berusaha membuat suku cadang yang cocok untuknya. Akan tetapi, aku sendiri tidak yakin mampu membuat benda seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga, apa yang dialami Baekhyun-mu sudah seperti penyakit alergi pada umumnya yang terjadi pada manusia. Tapi, aku juga Jongdae sedang berusaha membuat alat yang mampu membuat adik-mu bertahan dibawah matahari, layaknya-ehm-manusia" jelasnya, dengan memperkecil suara diakhir kalimatnya mendapati sorot kesedihan Kris.

"Katakan, apa aku termasuk manusia egois, Minseok? Aku menentang takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Apa aku sudah seperti monster, sekarang?" tanya Kris, yang kali ini menatap lurus Minseok yang terdiam diri.

Sejenak suasana hening untuk beberapa saat ketika sang 'Dokter' hanya terdiam membisu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan frustasi tersebut. Sampai akhirnya suara ketukkan lembut menyadarkan mereka dari kesunyian.

"Maaf menganggu anda, Tuan Wu. Sebentar lagi anda akan memiliki jadwal rapat dengan perusahaan Oh kurang dari dua jam lagi" info sang gadis, disambut anggukkan mengerti Kris.

"Minseok-ie aku percayakan kondisi Baekhyun padamu. Segera hubungi aku, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya" ujar Kris, sekali lagi melemparkan tatapan sayang kearah Baekhyun. "Cepatlah bangun, sayang. Hyung akan membelikanmu banyak strawberry untukmu, jika kau bangun" lanjutnya, membuat Minseok dan sang gadis tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku. Jika benda itu sudah selesai, aku akan segera memasangkannya pada Baekhyun" imbuh Minseok, menepuk pelan pundak lebar sahabat karibnya. Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' Kris pun berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Minseok hanya bisa menatap prihatin kondisi adik Kris.

Bila membicarakan mengenai kondisi sebenarnya Baekhyun, pria kecil itu bisa dikatakan bukanlah manusia. Tepatnya, Baekhyun itu sesosok Cybord atau manusia robot. Saat itu, tepatnya 5 setengah tahun yang lalu, Kris mendatangi markas Minseok dan Jongdae berada. Kris mendatangi mereka dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Tanpa mereka bertanya pun, keduanya sudah mengetahui alasan dibalik kondisi pemuda Wu tersebut.

Kris baru saja kehilangan adik tersayangnya, yang menjadi korban dalam insiden kecelakaan saat acara camping yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah saat itu. Kris yang merasa terpukul, dan belum siap atau mungkin, tidak akan siap, kehilangan sang adik. Meminta tolong pada mereka untuk dibuatkan satu Cybord yang mirip dengan sosok Baekhyun. Ya, Minseok dan Jongdae bekerja membuat Cybord, hanya saja mereka bekerja secara illegal, bagaimana pun juga pihak Korea tidak mengizinkan pembuatan Cybord karena akan membuat ketidakseimbangan manusia, katanya. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun membuatkan satu untuk Kris, akan tetapi Jongdae membuat kesalahan ketika memasukkan sebuah komponen dalam tubuh Cybordb itu, hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan dibawah sinar matahari yang terik. Jika itu terjadi, maka wajah Baekhyun akan merasakan sakit, dengan wajah memerah juga bibir membiru.

Mereka baru menyadari kondisi aneh tersebut, ketika Baekhyun yang baru selesai dibuat dan melakukan perjalanan dengan Kris disebuah pusat kota, ia merasa kesakitan begitu panas matahari mengenai dirinya. Namun, disaat Baekhyun terkena air hujan, ia merasakan kesegaran dan energi ditubuhnya meningkat. Disana, Minseok mengambil kesimpulan, jika Baekhyun hanya bisa bertahan disaat tubuhnya terkena air hujan, sedangkan dibawah terik matahari, kondisi tubuh Baekhyun akan menurun. Mereka sudah mencoba membuat alat agar membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti layaknya Cybord yang lain, hanya saja sudah hampir 2 tahun ini mereka belum juga berhasil membuatnya.

"Maafkan aku" tutur Jongdae, memasuki ruangan dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk, "Andai aku lebih berhati-hati, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan seperti ini" lanjutnya, masih mempertahankan posisinya untuk tidak menatap wajah partner kerjanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Jongdae?" tanya Minseok, menghampiri pria yang lebih muda darinya, "Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri, bagaimana pun juga ini bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya. Seharusnya aku juga ikut memantau bagianmu" imbuhnya, menepuk pelan pundak Jongdae. "Bagaimana? Apa komponen itu ada perkembangannya?" tanyanya, mengikuti Jongdae yang menghampiri sosok terbaring itu.

"Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal memasukkan softwere, maka ehm-mungkin benda itu selesai dibuat" jelas Jongdae, memasukkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi dingin Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku. Cepatlah sadar, Baek. Kris sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" gumamnya, disambut tepukan pelan pada punggungnya yang dilakukan Minseok.

"Mungkin besok Baekhyun akan sadar. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau belum makan, bukan? Makanlah, biar aku yang menjaganya" ujarnya, sedikit memerintah. Kepalanya sedikit menggidik kesamping, memberitahukan jika ia tidak ingin dibantah. Jongdae pun menghela nafas pelan. Bila sang senior sudab seperti itu, maka ia hanya bisa mengikuti.

"Baiklah" desahnya, menanggalkan jas kerjanya, dan menyampirkannya dibahu. "Apa kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu?" tanyanya, yang disambut gelengan menolak Minseok. "Oke, jika terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku" sambungnya, diangguki sang senior.

"Tenang saja" ujar Minseok, mengacungkan ibu jarinya, yakin. Dan ketika tubuh Jongdae menghilang dibalik pintu, Minseok pun memijat keningnya pelan. "Semoga kali ini komponen itu berhasil" desahnya, melirik Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah dalam akuarium besar itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sepulangnya ia dari mengantar Baekhyun ke pohon besar itu, dan melihat sosok mungil itu dibawa pergi oleh dua pria, tanpa mengizinkan dirinya untuk ikut. Membuat Chanyeol dirundung perasaan gelisah sejak kemarin sore. Hatinya sangat tidak karuan, mengingat kondisi kritis yang dialami Baekhyun kemarin. Chanyeol menyesal tidak mengikuti kedua sosok itu pergi. Andai ia mau nekad, mungkin sekarang ia mengetahui kediaman Baekhyun dimana, dan ia sedang sakit apa.

"Aarghhh! Sial" makinya, mengacak surainya kesal. Deru nafas keluar dengan cepat, menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak dipuncak kepala.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Aku sedang membuat sketsa baju" imbuh Yoora, membuka kasar pintu kamar sang adik. Wajahnya dibuat sesangar mungkin, memberitahukan ketidaksukaannya akan suara gaduh yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang memintamu membuat sketsa didekat kamarku? Ck" decak Chanyeol, mengundang delikan tajam sang kakak. "Y-yakkkkk! Kenapa kau menjewerku, Nunaaaaa" histerisnya, mencoba melepaskan jeweran Yoora pada kupingnya.

Mendengus sebal, Yoora melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Sopanlah sedikit padaku. Jika tidak ingin uang jajanmu aku potong!" sengitnya, membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah. Diam-diam Yoora menahan tawa melihat wajah kesal sang adik. Mengganggu Chanyeol memang sudah menjadi kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah seperti penjajah, Nuna! Bagaimana mungkin kau selalu menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menindasku" cibir Chanyeol, memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Karena aku yang berkuasa disini " sahut Yoora, tertawa puas. "Nah, adik kecil, apa yang membuatmu uring-uringan sejak kemarin, hm? Apa kau baru diputus cinta?" tanyanya, menyebalkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku adik kecil" Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya. Yoora terkikik geli, dengan sayang ia mengacak surai memajang sang adik.

"Ya ya ya~ maafkan Nuna, oke? Nah, sekarang, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Nuna akan mendengarkan untukmu" tuturnya, mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol yang masih betah terbaring malas.

"Baekhyun sakit. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang" desahnya, memilih cerita pada Yoora.

"Selama ini kau berhubungan dengannya, kenapa tidak mencoba mendatangi kediamannya?" tanya Yoora, menggeleng pelan disaat sang adik mengatakan, jika ia belum mengetahui rumah Baekhyun. "Kau payah untuk seukuran pria yang sering berkencan" ejeknya, menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Kondisi terakhir Baekhyun kemarin sangatkah mengkhawatirkan!" seru Chanyeol, mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja. Tangannya menepis tangan Yoora yang sibuk menoyor kepalanya dengan kesal. "Berhenti menoyor kepalaku!" dengusnya, marah.

Yoora cekikikan senang, berhasil membuat sang adik marah. "Entahlah, coba kau datangi tempat biasa kalian bertemu. Siapa tahu kau menemukan petunjuk" sarannya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol, untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya.

"Ingat! Jangan berisik! Kalau berisik, aku akan memotong uang sakumu" ancamnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Chanyeol mendengus sebal, melihat ancaman sang kakak.

"Dasar monster" gumamnya, yang tidak lama sebuah pulpen mengenai kepalanya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Yoda!" sengit Yoora, yang mengintip dari celah pintu. Chanyeol pun menggeram kesal.

Dasar kakak menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Sesuai saran sang kakak, Chanyeol mencoba peruntungan dengan mendatangi pohon besar tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol berharap hujan turun, hingga membuatnya dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Setelah kejadian kemarin, entah kenapa Chanyeol mengambil kesimpulan, jika Baekhyun memiliki kelainan pada tubuhnya. Sebab, Chanyeol pernah mendengar penyakit langka seperti itu. Meski ia tidak mengetahui detailnya, akan tetapi beberapa diantara manusia diseluruh bumi, memang ada yang memiliki alergi pada terik matahari.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bertemu denganmu" gumamnya, menggosokkan kedua tangannya, disaat hembusan angin dingin mengenai wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, begitu awan hitam mulai menghiasi langit. "Apa kau akan bermain disini, Baek?" gumamnya, berharap Baekhyun datang seperti biasa, dengan senyum riangnya.

ZRASHHH

Chanyeol merapatkan diri begitu air hujan, turun sangat deras, hingga membuat bajunya basah karena rintikan hujan yang turun dari sela-sela daun pohon tempatnya berteduh.

"Maaf, ikut berteduh juga" Chanyeol melirik pria kecil disampingnya, yang sedang membersihkan tetesan air dibajunya. Kedua halisnya bertekuk dalam, merasa tidak asing dengan sosok disampingnya. Tapi, Chanyeol lupa pernah melihatnya dimana.

DRRTTT DRRTTT DRR-

"Ya, Hyung?" sapa pria itu, mengangkat sambungan telpon. "Oh? Baekhyun sudah sadar, syukurlah kalau begitu" Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya, mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing baginya itu.

 ** _Baekhyun.._**  
 ** _Jangan katakan.._**  
 ** _Itu Baekhyun-nya.._**

Ah, ya! Chanyeol ingat sekarang! Serunya dalam hati. Chanyeol ingat pria ini salah satu dari dua orang yang membawa Baekhyun kemarin. Akhirnya, dewi fortuna sedang dipihaknya. Ia bisa mendapatkan informasi dari pria, yang sepertinya mengenal betul Baekhyun. Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu pria itu selesai berbicara ditelponnya, seraya mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut. Siapa tahu ia mendapatkan informasi gratis dari pembicaraan itu.

"Aku sekarang sedang berteduh dibawah pohon. Yah, baiklah, nanti jika hujannya sudah reda akan aku belikan cake strawberry untuknya" imbuh sang pria, lalu menutup sambungan telpon tersebut. "Hahh, syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Baek. Kris-hyung pasti senang mendengarnya" gumamnya.

"Ehm-maaf?" sapa Chanyeol, menepuk pelan bahu sang pria, "Kau kenal Baekhyun?" tanyanya, tersenyum kikuk mendapati tatapan menyelidik dari pria tersebut.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa mengenal-oh ya ampun! Kau pria yang kemarin lusa!" heboh Jongdae, menunjuk tepat hidung mancung Chanyeol. Ia pun tertawa kikuk, menyadari sikap kurang sopannya. "Maaf" gumamnya, tidak enak.

Chanyeol spechless dibuatnya, "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Maafkan aku, yang sama sekali tidak tahu jika Baekhyun memiliki masalah pada tubuhnya saat matahari mengenai dirinya" imbuhnya, sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Yah, tidak apa. Kondisinya sekarang sudah pulih" sahut Jongdae, berusaha agar pemuda didepannya tidak terlalu khawatir pada Cybord-nya. "Kalau boleh tahu, kau kenal Baekhyun dimana?" tanyanya, mendudukkan diri pada sebuah dahan rendah didekatnya. Jongdae sempat berdecak menyadari celana bahannya kotor, sepertinya terkena cipratan lumpur saat berlari tadi.

"Aku mengenalnya sebulan yang lalu, disini" sahut Chanyeol, ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Jongdae. "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" lanjutnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

Jongdae sempat tertegun, akan tetapi ia pun menjabat balik tangan tersebut. "Kim Jongdae, 'Dokter' pribadi Baekhyun" katanya, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua halis, mendengar kata dokter keluar dari mulut pria kecil itu.

"Dokter?" gumamnya, "Kau bilang, kau dokter pribadinya?" tanyanya, meminta penjelasan. "Baekhyun sakit apa, hingga memiliki dokter pribadi seperti anda?" ucapnya, memilih bersikap formal mengetahui sosok didepannya lebih tua darinya.

Jongdae sedikit tertawa menyadari sikap kaku yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya mengibas-ngibas pelan, "Kau tidak usah formal. Saat ini aku tidak mengenakan baju 'kebesaran'ku. Santai saja" terangnya, Chanyeol pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tidak enak. "Ehm-dia memang memiliki masalah ditubuhnya. Dia akan merasa sakit dan tidak nyaman, saat tubuhnya terkena terik matahari. Beruntunglah, kamu membawanya tepat waktu" lanjutnya, menjelaskan.

Chanyeol kembali menundukkan wajahnya, mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Bolehkah, aku menjenguknya?" tanyanya, melemparkan tatapan memohonnya, dan Jongdae menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bingung.

"Aku-tidak bisa.. Keluarganya tidak memberi izin orang lain bertemu dengannya" tolaknya, sedikit menyesal. Pasalnya kondisi Baekhyun masih berada dalam akuarium itu, jika Chanyeol sampai melihatnya, bukan tidak mungkin pemuda ini akan mengetahui siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Aku mohon. Hanya sebentar saja" pinta Chanyeol, membuat Jongdae tidak enak. "Aku janji, hanya sebentar saja" ujarnya kembali. Mencoba meyakinkan pria didepannya, jika ia bisa memegang ucapannya.

"Besok saja, bagaimana? Jika sekarang kau ke tempatnya, Baekhyun masih lemah, dan kalian tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk berbicara santai. Sedangkan besok, aku yakin kondisi Baekhyun sudah membaik" usul Jongdae, akhirnya memilih untuk memberi izin. Ditambah lagi, mengingat Baekhyun yang nekad pergi disaat tahu cuaca akan panas, hanya untuk bermain bersama Chanyeol. Jongdae yakin jika Baekhyun merasa tertarik pada pria ini. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan, membuat Cybord itu merasa senang akan kedatangan sosok menarik untuknya itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" gumam Chanyeol, senang.

"Ini kartu namaku. Kau hubungi aku jika sudah sampai diperempatan Town Park jam 10 besok. Aku akan memberikan petunjuk lainnya untukmu" tutur Jongdae, menyerahkan kartu nama yang diterima senang oleh Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih" gumam Chanyeol, tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan meminta maaf akan keteledorannya, sampai membuat Baekhyun sakit seperti itu.

.

.

.  
Chanyeol memperhatikan sekantung buah strawberry ditangannya, seulas senyum senang dan bahagia keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Chanyeol sekarang tengah berjalan menuju perempatan Town Park, seperti ucapan Jongdae kemarin, Chanyeol mengikuti intruksi sesuai perkataan Jongdae. Sebenarnya sudah dari semalam ia gelisah, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai tidak bisa tidur, dikarenakan terlalu gelisah dan tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Baru saja Jongdae mengirim alamat kediaman Baekhyun berada, dan sekarang Chanyeol tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Dengan sesekali melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan alamatnya benar, Chanyeol pun akhirnya sampai disebuah Rumah yang cukup terpencil, jauh dari pemukiman kota. Dengan langkah ragu, Chanyeol mencoba mendekati kediaman tersebut. Disaat akan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk, dari dalam pintu tersebut sudah dibuka.

"Kau pasti Chanyeol temannya, Baekhyun, benar?" tanya Minseok ramah.

"I-iya, bisakah saya-"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun sudah menunggumu didalam" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya, bibirnya mengulas senyum senang, mendapati sikap ramah dari pemuda didepannya. Minseok tidak sungkan menunjukkan ruangan Baekhyun berada, dan dengan penuh keramahan, Minseok pun membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Berbicaralah dengan santai, saya permisi kebelakang" pamitnya, Chanyeol pun mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang kali, merasa senang sudah diberi izin untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya.

"Chanyeol, maaf membuatmu khawatir" ujar Baekhyun, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Bisa ia rasakan usapan lembut pada puncak kepalanya, dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu mendapati wajah tersenyum Chanyeol.

"Aku senang kau sudah sehat, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, yang tidak tahu akan penyakitmu" sesalnya, Baekhyun mengulum senyum, senang ternyata ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya selain sang kakak.

"Tidak apa. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk pergi ketaman. Ini bukan salahmu, Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun, lalu tatapannya teralihkan pada sekantung plastik ditangan Chanyeol, "Kau bawa apa?" tanyanya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Ini buah strawberry untukmu. Apa kau suka?" Chanyeol pun memberikan kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya, Baekhyun nampak antusias melihat buah merah kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya, mengambil satu buah segar tersebut. Bibirnya kembali mengukir senyuman senang, begitu rasa asam dan manis terkecap diindera perasanya. Baekhyun makan dengan lahap, bahkan ia sampai menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sibuk memandangi sosok mungil didepannya dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun, begitu tersadar Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya. Baekhyun sedikit tersipu, menyadari sikapnya sempat melupakan pria jangkung itu.

"Tidak. Kau saja" tolak Chanyeol, tangannya mengusap sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kau sudah makan, Baek?" tanyanya, yang diangguki Baekhyun. Dirinya terkekeh geli, melihat pipi putih tersebut mengembung lucu, karena Baekhyun memasukkan strawberry dalam jumlah banyak kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun terlihat antusias begitu aku memberitahunya, bahwa Chanyeol ingin berkunjung" ujar Jongdae, begitu Minseok memasuki ruang kerjanya. Kedua matanya terfokus memperhatikan tiap detail suku cadang yang tengah ia buat.

"Yah, untunglah kau memberitahu ku, jika pemuda itu akan berkunjung. Sehingga aku bisa menyiapkan ruangan untuk Baekhyun" sahut Minseok, mendekati Jongdae yang sibuk mengecek suku cadang untuk Baekhyun, "Bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya, sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih dekat benda tersebut. Jongdae sedikit terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba Seniornya, pipinya bersemu samar, saat menyadari posisi mereka sangat intim baginya. Jantungnya bahkan mulai berdebar tidak karuan.

"A-ah, aku pamit kebelakang dulu, Hyung" ujarnya, tiba-tiba bangkit dan dengan sedikit tergesa, Jongdae meninggalkan Minseok yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya, menggidikkan bahunya, acuh. Lalu, meraih benda yang tadi tengah diperbaiki Jongdae. "Sepertinya kali ini akan berhasil" gumamnya, tersenyum tipis. Teringat wajah memerah Jongdae yang menurutnya lucu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa aku boleh berkunjung lagi besok?" tanya Chanyeol, yang kini terduduk disebuah kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, ragu untuk meng-iya-kan permintaan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku tidak yakin" gumamnya, sedikit membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Namun, Baekhyun segera meraih tangan Chanyeol, menggenggamnya erat. "Akan tetapi, jika besok hujan dan kondisiku membaik, kita bisa bertemu di pohon besar itu" ujarnya, mencoba meyakinkan. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, untuk menyadari raut kecewa yang terukir disana.

Tersenyum lembut, Chanyeol mengusap sayang pipi chubby Baekhyun menggunakan tangan lainnya, "Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri, Baek. Aku akan menunggu sampai kondisimu benar-benar baik" tolaknya, tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin sakit karena terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Eng-tapi-" Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya, ketika Chanyeol menempatkan jari telunjuknya tepat diatas bibirnya.

"Sttt, sudahlah, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau benar-benar sembuh" ujar Chanyeol, tangannya beralih untuk mengusap sayang pipi bersemu itu. Baekhyun pun menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu lucu.

DRTT DRRRTTT DRTTTT

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan oleh nada getar ponsel Chanyeol yang diletakkan diatas meja samping ranjang Baekhyun. Meraih benda persegi itu, Chanyeol pun sedikit menggrutu mengetahui kakaknyalah yang menghubunginya.

"Ya, Nuna?" tanyanya, sedikit ketus. Baekhyun bahkan terkikik geli, melihat ekspresi merajuk Chanyeol, yang menurutnya lucu.

[ Bisakah Nuna meminta bantuan? ]

"Tidak bisa! Aku sedang-emm-" Chanyeol tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, menyadari Baekhyun tengah memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi imutnya. Ukh, Chanyeol sangat gemas melihatnya.

[ Kau sedang apa? Ayolah, bantu kakakmu ini~ Nuna sedang kerepotan membawa bahan yang harus diantar ke Busan ] rajukan Yoora, membuat Chanyeol ingin berteriak kesal. Ck, ia baru bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa kakaknya tidak bisa mengerti sih?

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan karyawanmu saja? Kau kan sekarang sudah jadi bos"  
sindirnya, yang tidak sadar memajukan bibirnya, kesal. Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh kecil memperhatikan tiap ekspresi pemuda tersebut, ia tidak mengira akan melihat pribadi lain Chanyeol yang seingatnya, pria itu tidak begitu sering merajuk seperti ini.

Tidak ingin pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut, Baekhyun pun menyentuh tangan besar itu meminta perhatian. Sesudahnya Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dirinya, Baekhyun pun mengatakan, "Ikuti saja permintaan kakakmu, bukankah dia sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu? Mengenai diriku, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sudah ada Jongdae-Hyung dan Minseok-Hyung yang akan menjagaku" tuturnya, setengah berbisik.

"Tapi-" Chanyeol pun tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika Baekhyun memberinya tatapan memohon. Dengan setengah tidak rela, akhirnya ia menyetujui sang kakak.

"Padahal aku baru tiba kurang dari satu jam, Baek" desahnya, setengah merajuk sesudahnya menutup sambungan telepon.

"Sudahlah, besok juga kita bisa bertemu" hiburnya, memberikan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol mencubit pipinya gemas, lalu mengecupnya sekilas. Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dan hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Jika memang kondisimu membaik, kau bisa menghubungiku. Jongdae-Hyung sudah mengetahui nomor ponselku" katanya, mengacak poni memanjang Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman tampan, Chanyeol nyaris memekik gemas melihat respon Baekhyun yang kini pipinya diselimuti warna merah. Lucu sekali, pikirnya gemas sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" lanjutnya pelan, mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak ingin pamit pada Minseok-Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun, menghentikan langkah pemuda Park yang sudah mencapai pintu.

"Aku ingin, hanya saja sepertinya wanita monster itu sudah tidak sabar" desahnya, melambaikan ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. "Maafkan aku, titip salam maaf dan terima kasih dariku untuk mereka" pamitnya, disambut anggukkan mengerti Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Yeol" Baekhyun melambai ringan, dan saat punggung lebar itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Saat itulah Baekhyun menyorot sendu. "Aku sebenarnya belum puas berbincang denganmu" bisiknya, memilin selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan langit mendung diluar sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentak kesal pintu ruangan sang kakak. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang amat dalam, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun baru sebentar. Yoora yang sempat terkejut mendapatu pintunya terbuka secara kasar, segera melayangkan delikan tajamnya pada sang adik.

"Cepat berikan barang itu! Gara-gara Nuna aku hanya bisa bertemu sebentar, ck!" sentaknya, benar-benar kesal.

"Yakkk! Kau ini benar-benar tidak ada sopannya sama sekali padaku, Bocah!" omel Yoora, "Barangnya ada dipojok sana. Dan ini alamatnya" disodorkannya secarik kertas yang segera diambil kasar oleh Chanyeol, "Mana aku tahu kau sedang bertemu dengannya" gumamnya, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Chanyeol mendelik kesal mendengarnya, "Lain kali lakukan lagi saat aku sedang menghadapi ujian akhir, Big Boss" sindirnya, berlalu keluar ruangan sang kakak dengan tidak lupa menutup kasar pintu tersebut. Yoora hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat sikap merajuk adiknya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pelan dadanya yang tersentak kaget.

.

.

. Chanyeol selalu berharap untuk dipertemukan kembali dengan malaikat-'nya'. Setiap malam sejak ia menjenguk Baekhyun di rumahnya, ia selalu berdo'a agar cepat disembuhkan. Ia kecewa saat keesokannya tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, padahal hujan tengah turun dengan lebat, akan tetapi sampai malam larut pun sosok mungil itu tidak juga kunjung datang. Meski begitu Chanyeol tetap pergi keesokan harinya, juga seterusnya hingga sudah dua minggu terhitung, Baekhyun tidak juga kunjung mendatanginya. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya untuk menemui Baekhyun ketempat kemarin ia bertemu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengecewakan pemuda mungil itu karena datang tidak dengan izinnya. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

Dan sekarang entah kenapa ia tidak juga kunjung mampu meredam rasa rindunya, hingga ia nekad mendatangi kediaman yang ia kira rumah Baekhyun. Perasaannya gelisah juga tidak tenang, entah apa maksud dari kegelisahannya ini. Hanya saja rasa ingin bertemunya dengan sosok mungil yang sudah memikat hatinya ini, ia rasa itulah faktor dari kegelisahan akibat terlalu memendam rasa rindu. Berbekal keyakinan dan harapan, Chanyeol mendekati pintu bercat merah kecoklatan itu. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah karena terlalu gugup, dengan kemungkinan Baekhyun akan marah padanya yang mendatanginya begitu saja. Namun, saat kurang dari satu meter kakinya mendekat, dirinya mematung diam. Fokus matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pemuda dengan begitu mesranya.  
Chanyeol berusaha tetap berpikiran positif atas pemandangan didepannya. Akan tetapi saat pria jangkung itu mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama, entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut nyeri hingga tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati kedua orang itu.

Baekhyun orang pertama yang menyadari kehadirannya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang amat ketara. Kedua bibirnya membuka dan menutup, dengan sesekali kedua matanya melirik pria jangkung didepannya yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Siapa dia, Baek?" tanya pria itu, lalu saat melihat sekantung plastik makanan ditangan pria itu, sang pria mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, kau memesan makanan? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku, Sayang?" lanjutnya, menyentak Chanyeol dari melamunnya.

"Ah iya, saya kurir antar makanan. Maaf menunggu lama, Baekhyun-sshi" ucapan Chanyeol, menyentak hati Baekhyun cukup kencang. Hatinya amat sakit melihat sorot tidak fokus yang dilayangkan pria itu padanya. Tidak. Ini salah paham. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tengah salah paham padanya.

"C-Cha-" belum saja Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Dengan seenaknya Kris mengambil makanan itu, dan tidak lupa memberikan uang tips yang bodohnya diterima begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Dan ia meruntuki tingkah Chanyeol yang pada kenyataannya malah lari begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dengan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

.

.

.

_ TBC _


End file.
